How's This For Exciting?
by Fluteprince
Summary: Roxas is mad that him and Axel never do anything fun. So, they decide to fix that... Rated M, Lemon, Yoai, AkuRoku. Please Review!


_**How's This For Exciting?**_

**by: Fluteprince**

**Pairing: AkuRoku**

**Warning: Adult Content. Not For Immature Readers.**

**Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this. Please don't critize my spelling, though point out the mistakes. R&R! Please!**

The boy kissed me softly on the lips before exiting my bedroom.I laid on my bed, replaying the night. The kiss had been the only "exciting" thing that happened between me and Axel on that particular evening. We never did anything fun.

I sat up at the pitter-patter of footsteps on the staircase. Axel entered my room, smiling at me.

"Axel?" I asked, hoping this was one of those things that happened in the movies. You know, where they guy comes back and makes out with you.

"Er, yeah, Roxas. I forgot my phone." He laughed, picking up the phone off my desk.

I layed back down and sighed. His phone. He was not my favorite person at that moment. I sat up on my elbows,strying to see if he was still there. The redhead sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Just go." I said, sighing again.

"No. Please tell me." He started to rub my right leg.

"That would be an improvement." I said, gustering to his hand on my leg.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, puzzled.

I stared at the ceiling, to afraid to answer. I mean, I did love him. He could do whatever he wanted. And in his own sweet time.

He leaned over me, dangling his body over mine. He kissed me. "Are you going to answer me?"

"We never do anything fun." I said.

"What do you mean?" He said, kissing my forehead.

"I mean, my parents are gone for the week and I have the house to myself! You come over to 'watch a movie' and that's exactly what we end up doing! I want some excitement!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, but i'm two years older than you. I feel like i'm taking advantage of you." He sighed.

His body was still over mine. I could feel his warmth, hear his heart beat. I smelled his colonge, the one I got him for his birthday. I felt his breaths on my face.

In one swift movement, I pulled Axel onto me, pressing my lips against his. His lips were hard, but I felt them soften as the kiss quickly progressed. His hand made it's way under my back, using it as support.

"Well, you asked for it." Axel laughed, kissing me again. He slipped his tounge into my mouth, letting it wander, letting it explore it's temporary home. My tounge gladly embraced his own, then I quickly returned the favor.

"I know." I tangled my fingers in his hair. I kissed him again, putting my hands on his hips. "You love me, right?"

"Yes."

"And you trust me to do anything with your body, right."

He licked his lips and nodded. I giggled as I tugged on his pants. I unbottoned them, sliding them off, carelessly discarding them. I looked at his boxers. They were blue and see through.

"Excited already?" I laughed. He blushed. "Don't worry. Me too." I grabbed his erection from the base and rubbed it lightly against the one concealed in my jeans.

He gasped from pleasure. Biting my lip, I undid my belt, throwing it to the floor. I unbottoned my pants, sliding the off. I kicked them aside as well.

I went for his boxers with my mouth. Taking the edge in my mouth, I slid them off, making sure to have my lips touch his dick lightly.

"I love you. Roxas." Axel moaned.

"I bet you do." I giggled as Axel slid off my own boxers. I took his cock in one hand,mine in the other. I squeezed them together, rubbing them against eachother. The friction made both of us moan. I could feel my hands getting wet from our pre-cum. I massaged our erections, moaning louder and louder.

I let go, letting him get back his barrings. I licked the pre-cum off my fingers seductively. I smirked.

"If you liked that, you'll love this."

I moved down, taking his penis in my hand once more, steadying it. I put my mouth over his head, licking at the slit. I soon surrounded the rest of his massive cock with my mouth, shoving it into my throat. I pulled off off him, and went back. I pumped his dick in and out of my mouth. Eventually he got impatient and thrust himelf into me.

"Ohh! R-r-r-roxas! I'm gonna... Please.." He moaned.

I pulled him out of me to answer. "Let it. I'll swallow." I went right back to work.

I bit him lightly in the middle, which must've set him off. I felt the warm liquid rush into my mouth. It was saltly, but I gladly swallowed anyway. I went back up, smiling. I licked my lips.

"Tasty." I grinned. He laughed, panting.

"How's this for exciting?" Axel asked.

"Great, but one thing is still missing." I said, pulling off my shirt, and then his.

"What would that be?" He raised one eyebrow.

"You inside me." I looked him dead in the eye.

"Are you sure?" He was sceptical.

I nodded, pulling him onto me. "Just shut up before I lose interest."

He kissed me, sliding his tounge into my mouth. I pulled away. "No time for that." I grinned.

Suddenly, I pelt his fingers inside me, pulling, stretching. I screamed from pain and surprise. I moaned to let him know that I enjoyed it.

"Are you ready?"

"Totally." I held my breath as he slowly slid inside me. It hurt a lot. I wanted to cry, but I knew that under the pain, would soon be pleasure. Axel pumped him inside me, again and again, moaning along with me. I could feel my self starting to get raw, but ir didn't matter. Axel thrusted, hitting my prostate.

I screamed out his name in pleasure. I dug my nails into his thighs. I couldn't get enough of that ectasy. That pleasure. I need more.

"More. More. More." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

He hit the spot over and over again, making me scream each time. I never wanted this to end. Never.

"Babe, i'm ready." Axel said.

"Me too." I gasped.

At that moment, Axel released him self inside me. I overflowed, spreading onto him. As he released, so had I. My cum was all over the wall next us, me, and Axel. I blushed in embrassment.

"Sorry." I sighed.

"Don't be." He said, sliding out of me. He laid next to me. He kissed me softly.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I said, looking into his eyes.

"Because. I love you. That's why." Axel whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arm around me...


End file.
